fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chess Magic
Chess Magic (チェス魔法, Chesu Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that revolves around the rules of chess. The caster can either create a chess board and pieces completely out of their own magic and use it to manipulate a battle, called the Chess Master Style, or summon beings that represent chess pieces, called Wonderland Style. Regardless of style this magic begins with the command 'Opening' referring to the begining and first sequences of moves and can only be ended with the command 'Checkmate'. Both styles have a limited range, equally the dimensions of a chess board, which is 8 boxes in width and 8 boxes in length. The boxes, depending on the mage's magical powers, can be 1 square foot, being the absolute minimum, while the absolute maximum is unknown. Chess Master Style If the caster creates a chess board and pieces out of their own magic to manipulate a battle, there first must be enough people involved in the battle to fill every role (this includes the caster who fills the role of King regardless of gender) and they can allow the "pieces" to move on their own, monitoring them on the board, or move them as they deem necessary. When a "piece" is moved by the caster they will be teleported to the desired location. The problem with this form is that capturing the opposing pieces isn't as simple as with a normal game of chess. If you wish to "capture" an opposing "piece" the "piece" you are using must be powerful enough to overcome the "piece" you are trying to "capture". Wonderland Style The caster is capable of summoning beings that represent chess pieces. This can be done one at a time or as a whole. Each summoned piece is only as powerful as the piece would be in a game of chess, though one should remember that even a humble Pawn can capture a mighty Queen, so don't judge strength solely on piece assignment. If the caster chooses to summon pieces one at a time for battle the piece is several times stronger than if every piece was summoned at the same time. It is also important to remember that the pieces look different depending on who the caster is and their likes. Regardless of whether the pieces are summoned one at a time or all together, the pieces will first appear in correlation to where the piece would be on the board. Black Pieces HeartlessRef1 - Pawn.jpg|Black Pawn Armored Knight HT - Knight.png|Black Knight Gargoyle Knight KHII - Rook.png|Black Queen's Rook Gargoyle Warrior KHII - Rook.png|Black King's Rook Wizard KH - Bishop.png|Black Bishop Neoshadow KHII - Queen.png|Black Queen Invisible - King.png|Black King Orcus KHD - Endgame King.png|Black King - Endgame *'Black Pawn' (黒のポーン, Kuro no Pōn): the Pawn, the most basic piece, the easiest to summon and is the weakest in terms of brute strength and durability. This piece is ideally summoned as the total eight available in chess. They can only advance foreward and attack diagonally. They do have three special abilities. **'En Passant' (ついでに, Tsuideni): if an opponent tries to avoid the attack of the Pawn, it can turn and strike the opponent's back. This can only be done once per Pawn and doesn't affect their foreward advancement. **'Promotion' (プロモーション, Puromōshon): If the Pawn reaches the outer limit of the Caster's range the Pawn is promoted to a higher rank of the Caster's choosing. This allows the Pawn to transform into any other piece, except the King, regardless of how many of that piece there is. **'Double Step' (ダブルステップ, Daburu Suteppu): the Pawns can move twice as fast as they normally can, however to use this ability it has to be the first thing the Pawn does after being summoned. *'Black Knight' (黒騎士, Kuro Kishi): the Knight is one of the fastest and most durable pieces the caster can summon. The Black Knight is armored and carries a single sword at all times and the Caster can only summon two, unless a Pawn manages to use Promotion. **'L Leap' (リットルの跳躍, Rittoru no Chōyaku): the Knight can and has to use this ability in order to move. The Knight jumps high into the air, moving foreward, backward, left or right then suddenly to one side or another to form an L shape. After jumping the Knight comes down ontop of their target, if there is a target where they land. **'Lance Strike' (ランスストライク, Ransusutoraiku): the Knight's only attack and is used after L Leap. The Knight impales the target with its sword, coming down in a straight line with their body in the shape of a lance. *'Black Rook' (黒ルーク, Kuro Rūku): the Rook, the most sturdy piece the caster can summon, it can only move in straight lines. The Rook takes on the appearance of a creature on a stone pillar. The caster can make them look the same or different. If the caster makes the Rooks look different then one will have a more demonic look with wings and wields a sword and the other will look like a spikey suit of armor and wields an ax. If the caster wants them to look the same, then it is up to the caster which form they take. **'Rampart Rush' (城壁ラッシュ, Jōheki Rasshu): the only attack the Rook has. It charges foreward and, with momentum behind it, strikes down the target by either attacking with its weapon or simply slamming into them. *'Black Bishop' (黒の司教, Kuro no Shikyō): the Bishop, this piece is somewhere in the middle power wise, can only move diagonally on the color it started on. The Bishop looks like the traditional idea of a wizard, having a pointed hair, robes and a staff or wand. *'Black Queen' (黒の女王, Kuro no Joō): the Queen, the hardest piece to summon and the strongest, fastest and most maneuverable piece overall. The Queen, which looks like a large Pawn, takes on a more humanoid appearance with sharper claws and elongated 'antenna'. *'Black King' (黒王, Kuroō): the King, one of the hardest to summon and the weakest at first. The King takes on a slightly demonic appearance and weilds a sword. The longer the King is present the stronger it becomes and after a certain amount of time activates the ability 'Endgame'. **'Endgame' (大詰め, Ōdzume): the most powerful and dangerous ability of all the pieces. The King becomes the most powerful piece in terms of strength and durability. This ability is easiest to activate if the Caster only summons the King. White Pieces *''' Dusk KHII - Pawn.png|White Pawn Samurai KHII - Knight.png|White Knight Berserker KHII - Rook.png|White Rook Berserker (Render) KHII - Attacking Rook.png|White Rook Attacks Sorcerer KHII - Bishop.png|White Bishop Dancer KHII - Queen.png|White Queen Xemnas (Armored Controller) KHII - King.png|White King Xemnas (Armored Controller, Battle) KHII - Endgame.png|White King Endgame White Pawn''' (白のポーン, Shiro no Pōn): has a thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with an odd symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them. **'En Passant' (ついでに, Tsuideni): if an opponent tries to avoid the attack of the Pawn, it can turn and strike the opponent's back. This can only be done once per Pawn and doesn't affect their foreward advancement. **'Promotion' (プロモーション, Puromōshon): If the Pawn reaches the outer limit of the Caster's range the Pawn is promoted to a higher rank of the Caster's choosing. This allows the Pawn to transform into any other piece, except the King, regardless of how many of that piece there is. **'Double Step' (ダブルステップ, Daburu Suteppu): the Pawns can move twice as fast as they normally can, however to use this ability it has to be the first thing the Pawn does after being summoned. *'White Knight' (白騎士, Shiro Kishi): it has a distinctive cylindrical head that is a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. This head bears six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of its body appears to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Each sleeve has an odd emblem printed on them, and only the Knight's black hands are visible. The black, featureless, pointed feet of the creature sprouts out from each of the legs of the jumpsuit. **'L-Dash' (リットルダッシュ, Rittorudasshu): Unlike the Black Knight, the White Knight quickly moves along the ground to create the "L" shape that Knights must move in. At the end of this movement, if there is a "piece" on the sqare the White Knight is moving to, the Knight slashes the "piece". *'White Rook' (白のルーク, Shiro no Rūku): it has a well-muscled, bronze-colored upper body, with thin upper arms. Its forearms are mostly covered in large, cylindrical, silver gauntlets, while its blocky hands are black. Its waist and upper legs are silver, while its lower legs are cylindrical and grey. The silver and grey halves of its legs are separated by a steel blue knee brace. Its head is rather small, black, and cylindrical. It wears a silver helmet on its head, which also sports a small, steel blue diamond on its front. **'Rampart Rush' (城壁ラッシュ, Jōheki Rasshu): the only attack the Rook has. It charges foreward and, with momentum behind it, strikes down the target by either attacking with its weapon or simply slamming into them. *'White Bishop' (白い司教, Shiroi Shikyō): is mostly light grey, save for a small area on either side of its waist, which is a darker color, and some black markings. It appears to wear a long robe that covers almost every part of its body, including its face. The Bishop's hands are seemingly permanently connected by the sleeves of the robe, and its individual arms are only distinguishable by the black seam of the sleeves. The Bishop's head sports a black cross pattern that wraps around the back of its head, and its shoulders are pointed. The lower half of the robe is mostly featureless, except for a few stray black markings and a white odd emblem at the bottom. *'White Queen' (白の女王, Shiro no Joō): Notably more brightly colored and feminine in appearance than other pieces, the Queen wears pink bell-bottom pants with a white odd symbol printed on one leg. She also has a pink beanie-like hat on that covers where her eyes would be, with a long, pink, braid-like growth sprouting from under the cap. The Queen also seems to wear dark, heeled boots with toes that point up at sharp right angles, as well as dark bracelets on each wrist, both with a small spike on them. She also has dark armor, resembling the top of a cross symbol, that covers her chest. This armor is worn somewhat like a halter top gown, as it exposes the Queen's shoulders and terminates in a collar. Her hands lack fingers and her mouth looks to have been sewn on into a permanent, eerie grin. The Queen moves quite gracefully, gliding across the ground while her feet glow pink. *'White King' (白王, Hakuō): the King looks the most humanoid of any piece known so far. The King looks like a man wearing white/blue armor, a cape and a large gold crown and a half crown on one shoulder. The odd symbol on the other white pieces appears multiple times on the King. The White King gains a sword the moment it enters into Endgame. **'Endgame' (大詰め, Ōdzume): the most powerful and dangerous ability of all the pieces. The King becomes the most powerful piece in terms of strength and durability. This ability is easiest to activate if the Caster only summons the King. Trivia *I have been trying to figure out how to make this magic work for some time *The Black Pieces are Heartless from Kingdom Hearts *The White Pieces are Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts *The second style is called "Wonderland Style" as a reference to Alice in Wonderland because there are characters that represent the pieces of chess Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Spells